Barbapost
Barbapost '''is the 3rd episode of Barbapapa (1998 TV series). Plot The episode begins with Bubble from BFDI using the Barbaphone, and Barbabravo, not even giving a crud, ripping it out of her hands. Bubble says "GIVE ME THAT BACK!", but Barbabravo ignores her and brings the Barbaphone with her to use with the other Barbapapas outside of the house. Barbabravo announces he's going to check out the App Store for the first time and get an app. She finds an app he likes called "Mind Control X", but the other Barbapapas don't want him to get it because they're afraid of what she might be able to do with it. Barbabravo lets Barbalib take over for him, and he goes to download Angry Birds. However, he is discouraged by the fact that it costs $1000000000000000. Barbabright suggests getting Flappy Bird because it's free, but everyone yells "NO!" at him. When Barbazoo is finally able to use the Barbaphone, she finds the best app ever: social media app Barbapost. She goes to download it, but the Barbaphone says that there's no space left. So, Barbazoo deletes all of Bubble's apps and downloads. The Barbapapas all sign up for accounts on Barbapost, lying that they're 24 (Barbabright), 42 (Barbalib), 10 (Barbazoo), and 666 (Barbabravo) years old just so they can get accounts. They just take pictures of random stuff in hopes of getting likes and Barbapapa Minions (like followers or friends), but none of them succeed. The Barbapapas return to home. Then, the next day, while Barbabright is just making some peanut butter sandwich, Barbabravo sneakily uses the Barbaphone to take a photo of Barbabirght's butt and posts it to Barbapost. She gets no likes or Barbapapa Minions throughout the rest of the day, but when he wakes up in the morning the day after, the photo has gone viral. Everybody, even the people in the Real World, know about it! Bubble goes to re-download her apps to the Barbaphone and delete Barbapost as revenge, but suddenly, the Barbabright butt photo appears on her screen, she can't stop laughing, and she does nothing. Everyone is laughing at Barbabright - even the Teletubbies! Embarrassed, Barbabright goes to the Weapons Room, arms himself, and kills everyone in home. He even gives them extra peanut butter to make sure they don't respawn for a long time, but he forgets to give extra to Barbabravo so he respawns right away. Barbabravo just points and laughs at him. Barbabright goes to get his most powerful gun to kill him, but the cops come and arrest Barbabravo for publicly humiliating Barbabright. Barbabright rejoices and somehow, everyone respawns. They throw a party, but suddenly they hear a train horn in the distance. Bubble, thinking it's a train, starts getting all excited, but it turns out to just be Barbabravo, riding BARBABRAVO COOTAH back to home. The cops arrest her again for breaking out of jail. The other Teletubbies decide to throw yet another party, but the cops find the Barbaphone and discover the Barbapapas lied about their ages to get Barbapost accounts and all 7 get arrested. So, what does everyone else do? You guessed it. The episode ends with Bubble, the Teletubbies, and the characters from Litte my pony : friendship is magic ''throwing a party'''''. Trivia * Twitter sponsored this episode. Category:Barbapapa episodes